Texting Denmark
by SillyKwado
Summary: When Iceland accidentally switches his and Norway's cell phones, Norway learns that Iceland and Denmark have been texting each other. So naturally he can't help but be curious and take a peek at the text messages. And if he happens to text back? Well, who will know? DenNor!


_Where is it?_ Norway groaned to himself as he looked under the couch again. Nope, still not there. He stood up and scratched his head. Where in the world did he put that darn thing?

He's been looking for his cellphone for a good ten minutes and still hadn't found any sign of it. He looked in every room and every place he could think of.

Norway groaned again and ran a hand through his hair frustrated as he looked around the living room. Why did this happen? What was going on? He _never_ loses his phone. He just doesn't lose things like that.

Briefly he wondered if the elves took it, but he wasn't even in his homeland. He was staying with his brother, Iceland, for a few days.

Norway tried to calm down and think of where he last saw it. It was last night? Maybe? Did he even plug it in to charge? He ran his hand roughly through his hair. He couldn't remember!

Rubbing his forehead and he decided to retrace yesterday's steps – again .How many times does he have to do this? He went to the front door and retraced his steps to the kitchen, where Ice had offered him something to drink.

Norway took a quick look around, looking from the dishes in the sink, to the food in the fridge, to Iceland's cell on the counter, to the coffee in the pantry. Nothing. Norway groaned and retraced his steps next to the living room.

As he took a step in, he paused for a moment and then slowly backed up a bit.

Iceland's cell phone was on the counter.

Doesn't he usually take his cell to work with him?

Norway went over and picked up Iceland's cell, as it dawned on him that perhaps Norway's cell phone wasn't lost at all. (More like stolen.) Norway made a face and sent a quick text to his own cellphone, telling Iceland what was going on (in case he did have it and didn't notice it).

Then Norway went into the living room with Iceland's cellphone in hand. Well, at least he wasn't going crazy as he thought. Now he just had to wait for Ice's confirmation.

Just as he thought that, the phone vibrated in his hand with an incoming text message. Norway smiled a bit only to frown when he saw the sender.

 **Dan**

Denmark? Why would Denmark be texting Iceland? Do they usually text each other? Norway shook his head and brushed off the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Of course they can text each other! Especially since Denmark owned Iceland for a long time, they were probably still pretty close… Well, maybe not pretty close… how about friends? Yeah, they can still be friends.

Norway bit his bottom lip as his thumb hovered over the view button on the touch screen. He shouldn't… it'd be invading Iceland's privacy… Yes, he couldn't.

Norway stared at the new text screen for a while, tormenting him. Maybe if it opened by accident…? Then Norway didn't do it on purpose, he just _happened_ to look over as the screen _accidentally_ displayed Denmark's text.

Norway grinned a bit to himself and set the cell on the coffee table in front of him. He stared at it for a moment trying to think of an idea to make it "accidentally" open, and opted for throwing a throw pillow at it. Nope. That didn't work.

He grabbed the other pillow and also threw that one at the phone. This time the phone was knocked off and Norway quickly snatched it before it hit the floor.

Oh god what was he doing abusing his brother's phone just to see a text message!?

Norway looked down at it, cradling the thing to his chest, and saw that the message was opened. Norway must have accidentally swiped his thumb over it when he went to save it from the fall. He grinned triumphantly and read the message.

 **12:17 From: Dan  
ill luv u 4evr!**

Norway narrowed his eyes and frowned. What the hell…?

His heart thumped loudly his chest as he thought of what that text could possibly mean. They didn't…? They couldn't… Could they?

No, of course not. There was no way in hell they were together romantically. It was too ridiculous!

But Norway wasn't about to take that chance.

 **12:32 To: Dan  
What are you talking about?**

Norway nodded. There. Sounded exactly like Ice.

Not even a minute later…

 **12:32 From: Dan  
whaaa dont tell me u 4got D: cmon icey don mak me beg**

Norway had no idea what was going on. What kind of relationship did they have anyway!?

Norway scrolled through the conversation hoping to get some sort of context as to what's going, only to find out that it had all been deleted. The only other text was another from Denmark last night that said please?.

What should Norway put? He can't look too suspicious because, obviously, Iceland knew what the conversation was about. But he was _so_ curious, he had to find out!

Thankfully, before Norway could even open a new text message, Denmark sent another text.

 **12:36 From: Dan  
all u hav 2 do is talk 2 him! plz? :3**

 **12:37 To: Dan  
To whom?**

 **12:37 From: Dan  
u kno who! **

Obviously Norway did not.

 **12:39 From: Dan  
r u rlly goin 2 mak me say it again? D:**

 **12:39 To: Dan  
Yes.**

 **12:42 From: Dan  
norway**

Norway blinked confused. What?

 **12:43 To: Dan  
What?**

 **12:45 From: Dan  
please?**

Why couldn't Denmark talk to Norway himself? What was so important that he had to get Iceland to do it? He never had qualms about interrupting Norway and talking his ear off before.

 **12:48 To: Dan  
Why can't you just do it?**

It was a while before Norway got a response (while technically Iceland, but no one needed to know that). Norway wondered if he pushed the older man too far. Just as he was about to consider typing out some sort of apology, Denmark texted back.

 **13:57 From: Dan  
i thought about it, but im honestly just too scared to. ill admit it! but his friendship means everything to me and i just cant give it up for some stupid crush.**

Norway read it once, then twice, and then a third just to be sure.

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting _that_ response.

So, Denmark has a crush, huh? But weren't they just talking about Norway?

Norway's heartbeat rose as he linked the two things together. Could Denmark possibly have a crush on Norway? Surely not. They've been friends for… forever! Norway knos Denmark better than anybody. Surely he'd know if the Dane had a simple crush on him, right?

Thinking back on it, Norway wasn't sure if all the times Denmark gave him a hug or a compliment was just because Denmark was an overly nice and touchy-feely guy. Was it because of a possible crush on Norway?

Not that Norway's saying that Denmark has one on him, because he doesn't know for sure. In fact, most likely Norway is just getting his hopes up. He's probably over thinking this anyway. Besides, Denmark probably just has a simple crush on someone else. After all, what are the chances that he _happens_ to have a crush on Norway, just like Norway has one on Denmark?

Norway shook his head trying to rid himself of all of these confusing thoughts. They're putting _way_ too many ideas and hopes into his mind. Just then, he felt the cell phone buzz again in his hand.

Norway looked down at the screen. It was from Denmark again.

He _really_ shouldn't keep looking at Iceland's private messages like this.

Then again, it _was_ really just Iceland's fault that he left his cell phone at home anyway for any innocent person to see. Norway swiped the screen to view the message.

 **14:05 From: Dan  
all u have to do is ask nor if hes got a crush on anybody. u dont evn hav 2 mention me! i just wanna kno if i got a chance. plz ice?**

So, it was about him.

Damn it.

Yet, at the same time, Norway couldn't help but keep a silly grin off of his face. Denmark had a crush on him! He had a crush on Norway! Norway wanted to jump up off of the couch and spin around in happiness, but he didn't because that'd be awkward and he'd probably just bang his shin against the coffee table.

Norway glanced down at the phone. What should he respond with? He can't just leave poor Denmark hanging like this, especially after his confession (even though it wasn't really a confession, since supposedly Iceland already knew about this). What should he say?

The truth he supposed.

This will be rough.

 **14:11 To: Dan  
I don't think you will have to worry about him liking you back.**

 **14:12 From: Dan  
? y do u say that?**

 **14:14 To: Dan  
Because he has a crush on you too.**

 **14:16 From: Dan  
cmon icey! u alrdy told me this! just find out 4 sure pls?**

 **14:19 To: Dan  
It is for sure, and I have a confession. This isn't actually Iceland… it's Norway. I'm sorry I pretended to be Iceland. I lost my phone and I was using Iceland's.**

 **14:23 From: Dan  
ha ha**

 **14:24 To: Dan  
Seriously.**

 **14:27 From: Dan  
cmon iceland. drop the act. its not funny.**

Norway sighed. Guess he'd have to do this in another way. He pressed the green phone icon on the cell and held it up to his ear.

 _"Iceland, this isn't funny. I really am serious about this. I know that you're-"_

"Denmark," Norway interrupted.

 _"-busy…"_ Denmark's voice trailed off and after a few long moments.

 _"Um, this isn't Iceland is it?"_

Norway sighed. "No it isn't."

 _"…Norway?"_

"Yeah…"

 _"Shit."_

"Look," Norway started. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was right away. I know it was rude of me not to."

 _"So… it was you the whole time…?"_

Norway couldn't make out what Denmark was feeling, much less thinking, from his voice. It honestly made him a bit nervous.

"Only today, but yes. If it's any consolation…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I don't think you have to worry about my crush."

When Denmark didn't say anything, Norway continued on. "I have a crush on _you_ , idiot. I have for a long time." Norway was extremely grateful that Denmark wasn't here to see the furious blush on his face.

 _"I… huh… really?"_

Norway rolled his eyes. "Yes, really. I wouldn't have told you otherwise."

 _"Well… this is a shock… Seriously!?"_

"Oh my god, yes! Look, I'm going end this call in a minute if you-"

 _"Alright, alright!"_ Denmark laughed and Norway relaxed. He didn't know how much he actually missed that laugh until he heard it over the phone.

 _"So wait, you have a crush on me?"_ Norway could practically _hear_ that shit-eating grin over the phone.

He rolled his eyes. "So do you apparently."

 _"Heh, true. So… wanna go on a date sometime?"_

Norway rolled his eyes again but resisted the urge to make a sarcastic response since he heard the sincerity in his voice.

Norway just huffed a quiet laugh instead and said fondly, "Of course, idiot."

They talked for another hour about anything and everything. They discussed when they'd go on a date, and where'd they go. They talked about what was going on with them and Denmark told funny drinking stories. When they finally finished the call, Norway couldn't keep that stupid grin off of his face. He felt ridiculous but he didn't care. After all, he got together with Denmark.

 **15:37 From: Nor  
shit.**

 **15:37 From: Nor  
don't look at anything on my phone!**

Norway smirked.

 **15:39 To: Nor  
Too late ;)**

 **15:40 From: Nor  
wait what does that mean!?**

 **15:43 From: Nor  
Nor?**

 **15:52 From: Nor  
NOR!?  
**

* * *

A/N

I know, it ended up sucking… but oh well. I tried lol Also, sorry about the title. I couldn't think of one, so I kept it simple xD

This was one of the prompt's from my friend (#7 actually… I think). So I hope it was okay Ana ;D

I know it turn out super cute and fluffy like I wanted, but I thought it was still a bit funny. But maybe that's just me. ;P

I came up with two new ideas today (a SuFin and another DenNor). I'm excited about the DenNor so we'll see if I get to it soon. I have too many ideas though! D'X Oh! And eventually I'll finish Waterloo too! Just be patient cause I have no inspiration for it right now :P

I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought! :D


End file.
